


It Takes Three

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are dropped home at the Anderson residence after a party feeling frisky and drunk, Cooper decides to join them in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Three

“Almost there,” Blaine promised as they tripped toward his front door, Kurt draped over him and breathing hotly in his ear. 

“Are you sure,” Kurt slurred and giggled. “It looks so far away.”

Blaine giggled in response, groping for the handle before the two boys fell into the darkened threshold, trying to contain the noise since they both knew Cooper was probably asleep. Blaine closed the door behind them and Kurt let out a little surprised yelp, resulting in Blaine shushing him again, pressing his finger to his lips. Kurt mimed zipping his mouth and throwing away the key before they began trudging up the stairs. 

They barely made it two drunken steps when a voice startled them, “You boys were out late weren’t you?”

“Jesus!” Blaine yelled, grabbing his chest in surprise. “You scared us.”

“Sorry,” Cooper apologized with a knowing grin. 

“What are you doing all alone here in the dark,” Kurt wondered, only being able to make out the subtle gleam in Cooper’s bright blue eyes. 

“Just relaxing,” Cooper explained, lifting a glass and swirling its brown contents. “Unlike you two, I’m old enough to drink late at night without getting in trouble.”

“Please,” Blaine scoffed. “You don’t think I didn’t hear about that DUI you got last March? Mom and Dad scream loud, you know.”

“Well I’m an adult,” Cooper countered. “Which means I’m allowed to do all sorts of _adult activities_.”

Blaine definitely didn’t miss the small shiver that ran through Kurt at Cooper’s words. Blaine also didn’t miss the possible sexual connotation there, but he really didn’t want Kurt to know that he and Cooper have had a past of sexual encounters; although few, they were his deepest darkest secret if he ever had any.

Even though Blaine’s dad had married Cooper’s mom when they were very young, something about them getting a little too close during sleepovers soon after Blaine came out made it feel sordid in a way. Once Cooper graduated and moved out, nothing like it ever happened again, but sometimes the feelings were still there of remembrance whenever he looked into his brother’s eyes or whenever he draped his arm casually over Blaine’s shoulder, their faces close.

Also, it was no secret that Kurt found Cooper extremely attractive. Kurt blushed beet red when they first met and wouldn’t stop blabbering; Blaine almost found it endearing except for the fact that he felt wildly jealous on two accounts.

“Cooper can come hang out with us, right Blaine? I’m not really tired yet,” Kurt mumbled, breaking Blaine’s haze of concentration. “He can keep an eye on us to make sure we don’t attempt any.. _adult activities_.” 

The way Kurt purred stirred an immediate reaction. Cooper’s eyes dilated and his grip on his whiskey glass tightened before he stood up straight, gauging Blaine’s expression. Something about the alcoholic thrum in his veins made Blaine sort of tickle with excitement at the possibility, so he nodded and squeaked, “Okay.”

Cooper downed the rest of his drink, placing it on a side table before following the boys upstairs, hand on their lower backs to keep them steady. Blaine’s hair stood on end at the soft sensation, mind whirring. It was just the three of them alone in this big empty house, all drunk. Honestly, anything could happen, but probably at the discretion of Kurt. 

The three of them walked into Blaine’s bedroom, a bit unsteady before Kurt collapsed onto his stomach on top of Blaine’s bed with a ceremonious huff. The very bed that he and Blaine shared their first time, and it always titillated Kurt a bit knowing this. So he rolled over on his back and sighed, “Well I was planning on getting a little frisky with my boyfriend tonight, I hope Cooper doesn’t mind.”

Blaine’s heart started pounding, not daring to glance at his brother, who was currently leaning against his dresser. “Not at all, you can carry on if you’d like. I could even stay too if that wouldn’t be objectionable.”

Blaine was about to object out of panic when Kurt flipped over, laying his chin on his hands and gave Cooper a coy smirk. “I actually just had another thought.”

Cooper quirked an eyebrow, trademark grin set in place. “Which is?”

“I kinda want to see you and Blaine make out.”

The air disappeared from Blaine’s chest when his mind was suddenly flooded with sensations of hot tongues and moist lips, the distinct smell of campfire as he and Cooper wrapped themselves around each other in their shared tent. Blaine shook his head.

“Kurt,” Blaine tried to scold, but his voice wavered too weakly. Cooper, however seemed unaffected. 

“That’s a little kinky, don’t you think?” Cooper asked playfully, not hiding anticipation in his grin anymore. 

“Oh please,” Kurt waved off, rolling his eyes. “Blaine and I have done kinky. This is nothing. Plus you guys aren’t even blood related.”

“That’s not the point,” Blaine objected. “He’s my brother still, Kurt. It’s wrong. Brothers aren’t supposed to do.. to d-do those sorts of things. How would you feel if I asked you to make out with Finn?”

Kurt tapped his chin, clearly thoughtful. “I would do it if you thought it was arousing.”

Blaine’s mouth fell open. Was Kurt wanting to get off to he and Cooper making out? He had absolutely no idea what to say so he lapsed into silence, giving Cooper unspoken consent to handle the reins. 

Cooper turned to Blaine. “You want to make your boyfriend happy, don’t you Blainey?” Blaine bit his lip. “I can even give you more to drink if that would make you feel better about it. To loosen up.”

Blaine could sense the hidden intent, knowing full well that Blaine has not forgotten their past, and Cooper hadn’t either. It was almost like a promise without Kurt picking up on it that Cooper would never do something that Blaine didn’t want to do.

“No,” Blaine finally said, a trill running up his spine. “I’m pretty drunk as is, I’m just handling it pretty well for the time being. It’ll probably settle in more in a few minutes, probably.”

“Does that mean..,” Kurt trailed off excitedly, bouncing on the mattress.

“Fine,” Blaine conceded with a resigned sigh, feigning indifference when actuality he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest he was so anxious. “For how long?”

“However long you need,” Kurt replied in a sultry tone, crouching up on his knees and leaning forward, eyes piercing. 

“Alright,” Cooper said cooly, turning toward Blaine, trying to meet his gaze but his younger brother refused. “Now or never, Blaine.”

Cooper’s soft, affectionate tone made Blaine finally look up, his eyes shining and Cooper cupped his face, thumbing lightly over his cheek. Kurt’s breath caught, his body stilling in anticipation as Cooper leaned down slowly, eyes never leaving Blaine’s until their lips touched, their eyelids falling closed to give into the feeling.

His lips were exactly as Blaine remembered them from his wayward youth. Soft and warm with a hint of just _Cooper_ that was positively intoxicating. Blaine stood on his toes to deepen the kiss, parting his mouth and turning his head, and Cooper took that as encouragement to slide his tongue into Blaine’s mouth; an old familiarity laced with the spice of something new. 

Kurt couldn’t breathe as he watched as the kiss accelerated from soft and gentle to needy and ravenous. Blaine let out a small whimper as he clutched at Cooper’s back, Cooper’s fingers sinking into Blaine’s loosened hair. Their bodies moved together until fully flushed, and Kurt couldn’t help but press down on the growing bulge in his pants at the sight. 

Blaine was running his hands all over Cooper’s muscled physique like he needed it to live while Cooper dipped Blaine’s head back, craning his neck and licking into his mouth, causing Blaine’s veins to pop. Kurt licked his lips, pressing down on his erection harder this time, the intense tingle in his groan screaming at him to touch himself bare.

Blaine groaned, his body limping under the power that was Cooper, the height difference between the two stark and arousing. Kurt unbuttoned his tight pants and slipped his hand in, palming himself roughly and joining in on the moans laced with his boyfriend’s.

Cooper jolted away. “Aw, look Blainey, it looks like Kurt is feeling left out.”

Blaine was mortified. “Oh my god Kurt, I’m so sorry I-”

“Shhh,” Kurt purred, his eyes now midnight blue and a tantalizing chill settled over Blaine. Kurt didn’t find what Blaine and Cooper did to be revolting; quite the contrary. Blaine knew that look, and Kurt was unbelievably turned on, no questions asked. Blaine absolutely couldn’t believe it despite the fact his cock throbbed in his slacks. 

“Come here,” Kurt beckoned with his finger, nimble and pale as he waggled it invitingly to the two brothers. “Both of you.”

There was suddenly zero hesitation, like a switch flipped and the three of them were at the point of no return. Cooper and Blaine descended upon Kurt until they were on the bed with him, Blaine attacking the zipper of Kurt’s jeans while Kurt pulled Cooper in for a fiery kiss. Kurt yearned for the feeling Blaine got when he kissed his brother, and desperately wanted to understand. Kurt could tell there was so much more between them and he wanted to be front and center.

Kurt arched his hips up as his and Cooper’s tongues played and twined in a messy kiss that had their lips slick with saliva and guttural moans slipping through. Blaine pulled Kurt’s jeans down and off, realizing with pleasure that Kurt had gone commando and went straight for his bobbing cock. 

Blaine took Kurt firmly by the shaft, pumping experimentally for a moment to see how he’d react and Cooper broke the kiss, wide-eyed and just in time to see Blaine lap at the come pooling at the slit in the head before sinking all the way down, his neck bulging from acquiescing Kurt.

“Fuck,” Kurt and Cooper hissed at the same time. Kurt thrust sharply down Blaine’s throat, who impressed Cooper with his lack of gag reflex and gold metal worthy face-fucking skills. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips until his knuckles were white, closing his eyes as if nothing else in the world could please him as much as Kurt fucked roughly over and over into his mouth.

“He’s so good isn’t he,” Kurt praised, gazing into Cooper’s swimming eyes and caressing his veiny neck, much akin to Blaine’s. “It was like he was born to take cock.”

Cooper shivered. “Well I wouldn’t know, but evidence shows..,”

Cooper trailed off, mesmerized and throat dry from the sight in front of him; Blaine’s thick black lashes fanned over his cheeks, his lips stretched wide as he consumed Kurt completely, his cock slick with spit and all of Blaine’s doing. It made Cooper hornier than he had ever been in his life. He shifted on the bed, discreetly palming himself.

Kurt twined his fingers of his left hand in Blaine’s hair while the other guided Cooper in for another kiss before he pulled away to murmur against his lips, “Would you like to find out?”

“What?!” Cooper sputtered, his heart stopping in his chest, a tremor of arousal pumping to his cock and sparking out to his nerves. Had he heard right? 

Kurt grinned, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. “Would you like to see how well Blaine takes cock?”

“I- uh, are you serious? I mean-”

Kurt pressed his finger to Cooper’s lips, quieting him. “You can watch us. Or we could take turns if you’d like. It’s all up to you.”

Blaine hummed while Kurt and Cooper kissed again, teeth gnashing together and faces pressed so tightly it was almost a battle of wills. It was like the battle raging in Cooper’s mind. He knew deep down that this had been taken a level too far, but he wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he never dreamt of this very situation many times over.

Kurt’s grip in Blaine’s hair tightened, his hips snapping quicker and Blaine’s humming became more intense; Kurt was nearly gagging on pleasure. But it was when Blaine pinched his hip, causing him to yelp and focus his full attention back on Blaine, Kurt realized that he was trying to say something.

“What is it sweety, did I hurt you?” Kurt asked, stroking his cheek lovingly.

Blaine shook his head, clearing his throat and coughing slightly before speaking in a rough voice. “I want both of you. At the same time.”

Kurt could hardly believe it, but the sudden rush of blood proved to Kurt it was probably the best idea Blaine ever had. Kurt also didn’t miss the fact that Cooper’s breath hitched at Blaine’s words, his palm kneading roughly into his crotch. 

“Really?” Kurt asked breathlessly. “Are you sure, baby?”

Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s cock, smearing pre-come lightly over his cheek. Kurt’s abdomen contracted at the soft sensation and the saliva cooling on his length. He then opened his bright hazel eyes, shining with pure need and he nodded once, so sure and so lost at the same time.

On a whim, Cooper surged forward, tongue poking out between his lips and licked Blaine’s cheek clean before pulling him up into his lap, kissing him deeply, arms wrapped around his neck. Blaine ground down instinctively into Cooper’s groin, sending sparks of pleasure out to his nerve-endings while Cooper responded with just as much. 

Kurt took only a moment to appreciate the view before he got to his feet and rummaged through Blaine’s bedside drawer. He pulled out an impressive bottle of lube, not quite empty yet but just enough and then crouched on his knees behind Blaine. 

“Honey,” Kurt prodded, slinking his arms around Blaine’s hips and lifting them, causing a small whine of protest from the lack of contact of clothed cock on clothed cock. “I need to take your pants off.”

At Kurt’s words Cooper stretched out on his back, splaying his body and bringing Blaine with him but not letting Blaine collapse completely flush on top of him. Blaine was on all fours and Kurt undid his pants from behind, shoving them to Blaine’s knees, cool air hitting the swell of his beautiful ass. Kurt caressed each cheek reverently for a moment, knowing that the poor baby was going to be quite sore in the morning. 

Cooper and Blaine started making out for the longest time as Kurt prepped him slowly, lovingly. Kurt laid the bottle of lube away for a moment to leave opened mouthed kisses all along Blaine’s lower back to the top of his crack before spreading his cheeks open to kiss at his tight, rough rim. Kurt kitten-licked it, enjoying Blaine’s taste. Blaine shivered, but his smacking of lips with his brother’s did not cease. 

Kurt’s eyes darted to watch them helplessly for a moment, fisting himself for a moment and crooking his palm at the head on the upstroke. Kurt noticed that Cooper’s hands roamed all over, but just shy of the leaking red cock between them, and Kurt could just tell by the way Blaine was holding himself he was absolutely aching to be touched.

Kurt sighed, grabbing one of Cooper’s hands and forced it around Blaine’s cock. Cooper froze for a moment before circling his fist surely and Blaine sighed in relief, thrusting minutely into the tight squeeze. Satisfied, Kurt returned to his work of easing Blaine open carefully.

Blaine was getting extra special treatment, his cock being pumped by a greek god of some sort while his beautiful boyfriend was swirling his nimble tongue around his rim. Kurt gripped Blaine’s ass, spreading as far as he could go before he buried himself completely, thrusting his tongue in as far as he could go, causing Blaine to cry out in pleasure, arching his back and started thrusting harder into Cooper’s hand. 

“Kurt I think he’s getting close,” Cooper warned, his voice completely wrecked, tightening his hold on the base of Blaine’s cock and stilling for a moment “How’s everything going back there?”

Blaine whined in protest, body writhing as Kurt withdrew. “Baby, you’re almost ready,” Kurt whispered soothingly, stroking the slope of each cheek while reaching for the lube. “Be patient.”

Blaine growled in protest, pressing his ass back into Kurt, who grinned at Blaine’s enthusiasm and Cooper was just drinking it up, staring wide-eyed and lust-blown. He thumbed slowly through the slit in the head of Blaine’s cock, spreading pre-come before picking up a leisurely place. 

Kurt pressed lubed fingers against Blaine’s entrance, easily dipping two fingers in because of his tongue tornado and slid them in all the way up to his knuckles. Blaine started to shake, gritting his teeth and pressing his forehead against Cooper’s shoulder. It was absolute torture to be teased so slowly on his cock and opened so slowly by his attentive and loving boyfriend. But Blaine knew Kurt was being thorough so this wouldn’t hurt. It was quite a feat to take not just one but two cocks at the same time, but Blaine was starting to get impatient. 

The fingers inside Blaine started stretching, scissoring and crooking and the burn of it thrilled Blaine to his core. He absolutely loved this feeling of being filled, and desperately itched for it. Sometimes when Kurt fucked him, he’d also tease his fingers around Blaine’s rim because he knew how much of a cockslut Blaine was. So double penetration was probably the ultimate prize. 

When Blaine started fucking his ass back down onto Kurt’s pumping fingers more so than the hand wrapped around his cock, Kurt knew it was time to add another finger. He pulled out, added more lube generously and then shoved three back in, stretching as far as he could against Blaine’s unforgiving muscled walls. Blaine groaned helplessly, sweat beading on his back and rolling down to his ass; and Kurt couldn’t help but lean forward and lick them away, trailing his tongue lightly against Blaine’s hot flesh.

Kurt was ruthless after that, shoving in his fingers roughly and harshly, his knuckles clapping against Blaine’s spread cheeks. His fingers started to cramp but Kurt was in love with the mewling noises Blaine was making, and making eye-contact with Cooper proved he was absolutely drowning. Cooper had abandoned his hold on Blaine’s cock and starting undoing his own pants, pulling himself free from the confines and started palming himself roughly. Kurt moaned as Blaine clamped down around his fingers, begging, so Kurt snuck his pinkie in with the fold.

“ _Now_ ,” Blaine hissed. “Kurt I need you guys now.”

Kurt’s arm flexed as he shoved his four fingers in deep and crooked, grazing past his prostate and Blaine cried out in ecstasy. “I still need to stretch you more,” Kurt protested huskily, brushing Blaine’s prostate again and his entire body convulsed. 

“Now,” Blaine snarled, whipping his head back to glare at Kurt. “Get - in - me - _NOW_.”

Well Kurt wasn’t one to argue. The second he pulled his fingers out from Blaine’s beautifully slick and stretched hole, his shaking body collapsed on top of Cooper’s, kissing him hungrily again and started rutting down. Cooper gasped, moving his hand away from himself and gripped Blaine’s hips, aligning their cocks as they began to thrust frantically into each other, their cocks rubbing hotly. Kurt almost forgot how to breathe; it was the single most sexiest thing he had ever witnessed in his life, and it was only starting.

Kurt applied more lube to himself, pumping his neglected member for a bit as he watched the two brothers go at it, and Kurt could have sworn they were clawing each other like dying men, shedding the rest of their layers in no time. So Kurt slipped his remaining shirts over his head before crawling forward on his knees, holding his cock steady as he aligned himself toward Blaine.

However the problem was Blaine was moving all over the place, frotting against his brother, causing his cheeks to clamp tight on each thrust forward, and Kurt huffed out in frustration. Once Blaine had lost all reservations he was hard to contain, so there was only solution left in Kurt’s mind.

“Cooper,” Kurt said sharply. “Give me your shirt.”

Cooper broke the kiss and stared at Kurt for a moment, a little confused before shrugging and tossing his thin undershirt into Kurt’s waiting hands. “You don’t mind if we ruin this do you?” Cooper shook his head, his eyes shining with arousal. _Yeah that’s what I thought_ , Kurt’s mind said smugly before he ripped Cooper’s shirt in half, his pale muscles rolling in the process. Blaine flinched at the sound.

“What are you do-” Blaine began but Kurt cut him off with a forceful command.

“Put your wrists on the headboard, Blaine.” Kurt grinned devilishly. “If you want Cooper and I to fuck you, you better listen.”

Blaine nodded dumbly, his mouth parted and tongue poking out slightly to wet his bruised lips. Cooper slipped out from under Blaine and crawled to Kurt, eyes wide as Blaine obediently crossed his wrists on the wooden frame, waiting for Kurt’s next move.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Kurt purred, trailing his fingers lightly along Blaine’s spine, causing him to shiver before Kurt rolled Cooper’s ripped shirt into a cohesive rope, binding Blaine to the headboard tight enough so he couldn’t get free. “Perfect.”

“Oh my god,” Cooper groaned, unable to contain himself any longer. He wanted his brother more than anything, and it was like Kurt was offering him like a pretty wrapped up present. _Have I died and gone to heaven_ , he thought as he squeezed around the head of his sensitive cock.

“Okay,” Kurt said decisively. “I’m going to go in first. I’ve only seen this in porn but I’ll work him a bit and then you can come in too, agreed?” Cooper nodded. “Great, now grab the lube and get yourself ready.”

“We’re going in bare,” Cooper asked in a strangled voice, his abdomen tightening and Kurt stared for a moment too long before answering. “I-”

“If you are clean it should be okay,” Kurt reasoned. “Also it will be easier on Blaine, and I’m not gonna lie, I love cleaning up the mess.” Blaine whimpered at Kurt’s words, knowing all too well how much Kurt loved tasting come, no matter whose it was.

“I’m always safe,” Cooper promised, and then flooding thoughts of spilling himself deep inside Blaine became the most alluring thing in the world, and Cooper wanted nothing more. There was something so oddly intimate about it, and even if this never happened again Cooper will always have that.

“Okay you ready baby?” Kurt asked softly and Blaine whimpered ‘yes’ over and over again until it strung into one long whine. Kurt absolutely loved seeing Blaine like this, losing all control completely and nothing pleased him more. So Kurt got in-between Blaine’s spread legs, smoothing his palms over his spine again before pressing the head of his blunt cock against his entrance.

Blaine gasped in relief, pushing himself back excitedly, eager to be impaled utterly, and Kurt gripped his hips tight, thumbs spreading Blaine’s supple cheeks as his asshole gave way to Kurt’s immense thickness until fully sheathed. Kurt looked down and moaned at the sight of himself sinking in, Blaine taking him willingly.

“You feel so good baby,” Kurt murmured as he rolled his hips in slow grinds, causing Blaine’s head to fall, his arms flexing and fighting against his binds. His ass tingled and burned, but he yearned for more, knowing now that it will only take a little bit more before he’ll have two gorgeous cocks inside himself. Blaine groaned needily, pressing himself back again as Kurt rolled in deep and tantalizing to the point where Blaine was losing his sanity.

“Coop,” Blaine whimpered. “I need Coop, please.”

Kurt pulled out only to snap his his forward again, the slap loud and resounding around Blaine’s bedroom. Blaine was still too tight and compressing around him for his liking so Kurt started fucking Blaine roughly, circling on the upstroke and hitting against Blaine’s prostate almost every time. Blaine tried biting his lip to keep from screaming, but it proved impossible because Kurt knew exactly how to fuck him. Blaine was powerless.

Kurt fucked Blaine mercilessly and as much as Blaine clamped down, it wouldn’t hinder Kurt’s sure movements. When the lube started to numb Blaine as he stretched further, Blaine attempted to reach back and prod Kurt, but his binds were solid. So he strained his neck to gaze at Cooper, pleading, hoping his brother would get the message.

“I think he’s ready for me Kurt,” Cooper muttered quietly, shifting in closer. Kurt nodded determinedly, pulling out almost all the way to circle his leaking cock against Blaine’s pink, raw rim. Blaine’s body shuddered as the sensitivity sparked pleasure out to every end in his body. His cock was dripping and heavy against the mattress, but that didn’t bother him now. He needed Cooper with Kurt _inside_.

Kurt kept his head just inside Blaine’s rim and waited for Cooper, who shuffled over holding himself. Cooper’s cock was long and thick like Kurt’s, but had more veins, much like Blaine’s and Kurt found himself licking his lips. What he’d do to suck that off. 

Cooper carefully pressed his heartily lubed cock against Kurt’s, nudging to make room. Kurt assisted with his fingers, Blaine’s ass basically gaping and Blaine couldn’t breathe or think, he could only just feel. Blaine’s asshole was an angry red, but the way Blaine was contracting was like an invitation and Cooper was all willing. He angled his pelvis, hips bumping against Kurt’s, finding leverage in his brother’s sides and started to ease himself in.

Blaine hissed at the incredible hot drag, and he felt like he was almost to his breaking point, but once Cooper’s pulsing head was past his entrance and sliding in alongside Kurt’s, who pressed forward also, the rest was history. He was complete.

With some resistance on the way both Kurt and Cooper found themselves completely buried inside Blaine, and they had to take a moment to breathe, to revel in the situation. They both stared at each other in awe, feeling their heart beats synch as one with Blaine’s in the most erotic, intimate way possible.

“How you feeling B,” Cooper found himself asking this time, stroking affectionately at the muscled planes of his brother’s back. Kurt hummed in his throat, mimicking the motion, hoping he was okay.

“Yes,” Blaine let out shakily, his entire body thrumming. He twisted his wrists and his biceps flexed deliciously, his veiny neck popping. “I need you to move.”

Then as a synched-up sex machine Kurt and Cooper pulled out and thrust back in as a pair, their hips slapping loudly again against Blaine’s ass. Blaine groaned, his spine rolling and shoulder-blades hitching together. “Faster,” he begged. “Deeper.”

The two picked up their pace, fucking into Blaine’s stretched, compressing ass over and over until it became sloppy and desperate. Kurt could in no way describe how amazing it felt to feel another cock throbbing beside him all the while being inside the most gorgeous place on earth. He and Cooper twined their fingers against Blaine and thrust and thrust until neither of them could see, and Blaine was louder than Kurt had ever heard him.

Kurt chanced a glance at Cooper, who looked like he was in a blissful place, his thighs straining as he angled down and basically mounted Blaine along with Kurt, fucking into him so fast and sharp that their balls slapped lewdly together. Blaine was keening loudly and Kurt took pity on him, circling his fist around Blaine’s length and pumped loosely and quickly, the friction hot but it was all Blaine needed to topple over the edge.

“YES,” Blaine nearly shrieked, his whole body shuddering with the incredible force of his orgasm, his hole spasming once against Kurt and Cooper and that was enough to send them both after Blaine, coming deeply and hotly inside him. Kurt knew somewhere in his floating haze that it didn’t last very long, but he was sure it was the best orgasm of his life. He hoped it was the same for Blaine.

Once they all came back to themselves, they all collapsed, their softening cocks slipping out of Blaine, who hissed and cringed at the loss. His ass was pounding and stinging, but he felt thoroughly stated and fucked he could have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn’t for Kurt’s greed for come.

Kurt gripped his cheeks a little less forcefully, noticing the surfacing bruises as his tongue traced and lapped lovingly against his abused rim before dipping inside, pulling come into his mouth and swallowing helplessly. Kurt hummed and Blaine vibrated, the sensitivity so overwhelming he could nearly pass out, cutting off even more circulation to his hands.

Cooper grunted in protest, yanking Kurt’s arm when he saw that Blaine was nearly clean and forced their lips together, tongue thrusting into Kurt’s mouth to taste as well. Kurt was slack jaw and let him, enjoying the hums of pleasure as Cooper tasted the three of their essences together. There was nothing else like it.

They kissed for the longest time and Blaine was dozing off, even if his arms were in agony. He was just so fucking tired and this was the best night of his life and he just wanted to pass out in their mess of sweat, come and love-making. Kurt broke the kiss and smiled sleepily, pushing Cooper away from him so he could undo Blaine’s binds. Blaine sighed happily, willingly going into the circle of Cooper’s arms, laying his head on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering shut.

Kurt caressed his cheek, kissing him lightly before laying his head on Blaine’s heaving stomach until all their breathing slowed. Kurt was hovering near dream world when Cooper whispered, “I think in the morning it should be my turn for you guys to do that to me.”

They all laughed and Kurt mumbled, “You are _such_ an Anderson.”


End file.
